1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a method for controlling power supply and processing data between a controller and a semiconductor device by using a single port.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a memory with one pair of input and output terminals is referred to as a single port memory, and a memory with at least two pairs of input and output terminals is referred to as a multi-port memory. Because the single port memory has one input terminal and one output terminal, it may have access to one data at a time, and because the multi-port memory has several input terminals and several output terminals, it may have simultaneous access to several data at a time.
However, since a plurality of ports and a plurality of pads are provided in the multi-port memory, there are limits in terms of the size and the shape of a chip for the multi-port memory. Also, it is difficult to apply the memory to various fields such as the field of a bio chip. For instance, in the case of a bio chip operating deep into the heart, if a controller occupies a large volume, the controller and a memory device are separated from each other in such a manner that a memory chip with a small size is inserted adjacent to the heart and a circuit for supplying power and serving as the controller is mounted onto the outer part of the human body. In this regard, since a number of ports and a number of pads are to be mounted to connect the memory device with the external controller and a battery, they may cause a strain on the heart or make a patient uncomfortable.
While wireless communication between a memory device and a controller has been suggested as an alternative, in the case of wireless communication such as RF communication, the probability of exposure to hacking is substantial. Since an antenna and a corresponding signal processing apparatus are to be disposed, circuit design may be complicated.
Therefore, demand for a single port memory capable of being utilized in various fields is increasing.